Ghosts of the Past
by Ameko
Summary: A supernatural Raine fic. Raine has been dead for decades. But will she ever be entirely gone? *complete*
1. Beginnings

Ghost of the Past: Beginning

Ghost of the Past: Beginning

From my hiding place in the tall tree that overshadowed the lake, I could see all over Winhill. I could see the chocobo path and the medicine shop at the far corner by the hotel. I could see the only restaurant and I could, most importantly, see the town square and the golden-haired woman who stood on the steps of the bar. 

Her lips moved and I could _hear _her yell "_Miri_!" even though she was yards away. Sighing, I shifted position on the branch I was sitting on so that my legs dangled over the side. Even though twilight was coming on, I didn't want to go home yet. Mother was expecting me, but I would rather stay in the tree, or out in the fields. It was boring staying inside, even at night in the dark. My father understood my love of the open sky and it was his doing that I was allowed much of my free reign over the lands just beyond the village.

Papa was a thief. Not anymore, he had taken up a 'respectable' living running the bar in Winhill, but years ago, before he was born and even before he had met Mother, he had been a SeeD at Trabia Garden. He gathered information and artifacts from all over the world, but he'd gotten caught by the Galbadian Military and had barely escaped from prison right before his trial. Then, he'd headed straight to Balamb Garden, where Mother was, and asked her to go with him. He'd told her that he didn't know where he was going, or what'd he do, but that he did know he wanted her with him, now and for the rest of his life. They'd gotten married secretly that night with the help of Mother's friends, the other heroes of the battle against Sorceress Ultimecia, and had left that night.

Mother's friends visited here a lot. No one was supposed to know where we were, but of course they wouldn't tell. I like them well enough, some are a little strange, but they're nice. They come in couples. Squall and Rinoa are married, and have been for almost as long as my parents have. Selphie and Irvine are married, too, but only for about six years. Zell has a girlfriend named Anna. They met when he was a SeeD candidate, she worked in the library.

Rinoa and Squall had a son about the same age as I was. My birthday was November 13th, his was August 5th. He was only a few months older than I was, but Garik (that was his name) acted younger. While he was nice enough in front of the adults, he had a penchant for practical jokes and was always plotting something or other when he was out here. 

Ellone's son was much nicer. The oldest out of all my mother and father's friends was Ellone Loire. She had been at the orphanage for a while, when they were, but then she had left on the White SeeD ship. It's a long story, but the end result was that she married one of the guys on there that she'd spent much of her childhood with. Their wedding had been a few months before my mother and father's, but she'd had her son, Solan, a year before Mother had even been pregnant with me. As a result, he was two years older than I was. Obviously. 

Solan was. . .strange. There wasn't really any other way to put it. He was really quiet, and instead of running around outside, he was always reading. He had really powerful healing magic, not unlike my mother's Blue Magic. It was specialized spells, not the regular spells that people could draw. 

Ellone lived on the ship, but Solan usually spent summers here in Winhill. Ellone and his father, James, visited in the winter, along with him, but in the summer he stayed with us. 

Mother had taught him some of the basic things people who had magic should know, along with me. I didn't have any special powers, but Mother seemed to think that would change and instructed me anyway. I just went along with her, having learned it was much easier to do that than anything else.

Solan had tamed the wild child I had once been, and by the time I was twelve we were both running out to the hills with books and finding quiet spots to read together. We'd been best friends for the longest time, and I looked forward to each summer and winter. 

It was April now. He'd be coming soon. I was very excited, but Mother was acting strange this year whenever I mentioned him. I asked Papa why, but he just brushed it off. 

"She's just worried, Mira. You're getting older now, you're not a little girl anymore." 

I had laughed. "She thinks I _like _Solan? That's silly. He's my best friend!" I'd meant every word. Mother worried too much. Solan was my friend, I wasn't interested in him _that _way. 

So, when I say Solan is strange, I don't mean in a bad way. With him, it's more of a good thing. 

"_Mirax!"_ Uh-oh. She was using my full name. That was never good. I swung down to the next lowest branch. 

As I started to slide down to the next branch, I noticed something. There was a small hill just on the outskirts of Winhill, covered by waving grasses, about shin-high. The grasses usually only moved in the wind. Animals avoided it like the plague. 

The funny thing was, there wasn't any wind right now. The town was still in the spring sunshine. The only thing moving was the grass, it was as if something was walking in it. 

I decided I needed to know what was happening. 

"_Mirax Loralei Jade!_" My full name. It didn't faze me. I slid down from the tree on the side away from my mother and followed the path in the grass. I was out of her line of sight quickly, and as I ran, I caught up to whatever had been walking through here.

It was a cat. A small tabby cat. There was something odd about it though. I followed it stealthily and finally remembered. 

I'd seen this cat in the bar before. One late night, I'd been cleaning up a mess I made, and I felt like someone was watching me. When I turned around, there was a cat on the floor looking up at me. The strangest thing was that it had blue eyes. Brilliant blue.

They were sort of like my mother's, but closer to her friend Squall's shade. I'd taken a step back, and blinked. The cat has disappeared. I'd marked it down to my being tired, and hadn't thought about it again. 

This was the same cat, I was sure of it. 

I could faintly hear Mother calling me, but I ignored her. I'd say I was on the far side of the hill and hadn't heard. I was already out of Winhill, anyway. Well, pretty close. 

Finally, the cat reached its destination. There were remnants of a well-worn path, mostly covered by the years. I only saw it because I had trained my eyes to notice things like that. I placed my feet carefully, there was no telling what was hiding in the grass, and so I didn't see where I was going. I almost stepped right on the grave.

A grave.

What was a grave doing all the way out here? I'm sure no one knew about it, or else something would have been said. Like, "Miri, don't go to the north hill. There's a dead woman buried there." Because the name on the grave was that of a woman. Well, I was pretty sure anyway. What kind of parents would name a boy Raine? 

The grave was lettered plainly and neatly. It had the date of birth, date of death, and the name Raine Loire. That was all.

Raine Loire. . .Why did that name sound familiar? She was in the town records. I'd been looking at them one day in the town hall. It was at least three years ago. I wasn't supposed to be there, but I'd convinced Solan that we should go. 

We'd been playing a game. . .I couldn't remember any of it now. When I was younger, I made up games often, and convinced Solan to play with me. He was a good sport, usually. 

Anyway, we'd found the records, and looked at all the names. Along with the usual old people that died warm in their beds, there had been a few deaths of young children, who had drowned or gotten lost in the fields and froze to death, things like that. I'd been reading the causes of death. One of them said 'childbirth and heartbreak'. Of course, I had been interested, and had read the paragraph on the young woman.

She'd been twenty-five when she died. It said she'd had complications with her pregnancy, and she wanted her husband to come home and be with her when she had the baby. She was scared that something would happen, and she wanted to see him again. He never came, though. She gave birth to a boy and died calling her husband's name.

There was a footnote. It said "Laguna Loire, if I ever get my hands on you, then you will be sorry you were ever born." It was signed Arik. I remember pointing that out to Solan. He said it wasn't funny, and while I agreed, I'd remembered it.

Later, when I asked my parents if they knew who Laguna Loire was, they said it was a long story and just said he'd been the president of Esthar years ago. He'd resigned about a decade ago. If I calculated right, he was in his sixties. 

I felt that strange sensation again. I looked down, and the cat was sitting on top of the stone. Again, she was looking at me. I'd never checked its sex, but I was somehow sure it was female. 

Those blue eyes were very captivating. It was like. . .I was. . .losing myself. . .in them. . .

What was I doing? I shook my head and stood up. I felt weird all of a sudden. Like there was something I should know but I couldn't remember it. I was getting a headache. Maybe I should head back home.

I reached out to pet the cat before I left. She jumped down and my hand hit the stone. A tingly feeling washed over me. I shook it off, and tried to stand up again. My legs shook and gave out under me. Sinking to the ground once again, I wondered what was going on.

Tentatively, I reached out to touch the stone again. The same tingly feeling passed over me, and for a minute I thought I was going to pass out. That went away quickly, but I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to touch the grave again. Something weird was going on here.

After about five minutes, I was able to stand up again, and did so. I made my way shakily back home, not noticing the growing darkness.

It wasn't until later that night, after being scolded for coming home late, when I was safe in my bed trying to sleep, that I realized the cat had disappeared again. 

-End chapter one

Author's Note: I know, you're all saying enough with the cliched Raine fics. . .But they're so much fun! This one's going to be different, I promise. It already is, actually. . .I don't have Quistis with Squall, and I don't have Squall's son and Quistis's daughter getting together. I think I've done that before. *shrugs* Anyway, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this. Well, I know what's going to happen, but I don't know why. Ha ha. Well, I've got some time to figure that out, I guess. 


	2. Meetings

Ghosts of the Past: Meetings

Ghosts of the Past: Meetings

I could see the ship from my post in the tree even before it pulled into the small harbor that had been built. I'd know that ship anywhere. Abandoning my breakfast, I ran down to the dock, not even bothering to put on shoes, ignoring Mother as she told me to get dressed properly before leaving the house. 

It was very early in the morning. The sky was gray, because the sun had not risen completely. I'd known that today, Solan would be here, and of course I hadn't been able to sleep. 

Running through the town, I realized how quiet it was. No one else was awake yet. I was one of the few children in this town, well, I wasn't a child _anymore_, but, enough of one that everyone knew me and said hello or some other type of greeting as I ran down the street. 

The quiet was good today, though. It let me think about when I had first woken up this morning.

*

"Miri, I thought you weren't going to sleep." A woman's teasing voice said.

Miri? Who's Miri? I'm Raine. 

I sat up in bed, rubbing at my eyes, expecting any moment to hear Ellone's tiny footsteps in the hallway and to see her face peering around the door. 

"Miri? Are you all right?" 

I shook my head. "Mother?"

"Of course. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. . ." I said, standing up. 

*

For a moment there, I hadn't been myself. I'd been an entirely different person. I'd been a young woman named Raine, with a daughter named Ellone. 

Ellone? Was that a coincidence, or were they the same person?

I was in hearing range of the ship now. "MIRI!" I heard someone yell, breaking my concetration. Looking up, I grinned. 

"Solan!" He was coming down the ladder as fast as he could, and as he ran towards me I was only too conscious of what I was wearing and the way I looked. 

I was wearing old clothes. Loose black shorts that went about halfway to my knees and a gauzy white shirt. It had straps that held it up instead of sleeves and was just this side of see-through. 

Since I hadn't put up my hair this morning it hung straight down my back, falling in my eyes and waving down more than halfway to my waist. Usually I combed it to perfection and braided it back, but today I'd been looking forward to seeing Solan again and I forgot. 

My feet were bare, as usual. The only time I put on shoes was during the winter, and even then only if I had to go outside. The bottoms of them were dusty, which was a comfortable feeling to me. 

Why did I care now? This was Solan. He's my best friend. I don't care what he thinks, and why should he care how I look anyway? We've only known each other all our lives. 

He ran up to me just then and hugged me tightly. I was only too conscious of how much bigger he was than me now.

His birthday was in February, three months after mine. He'd been sixteen earlier this year, I would be fifteen in November. He was at least three inches taller than my 5'2. He had brown hair like his mother did, and hazel eyes, as opposed to my emerald green. Solan didn't really have a lot of muscles, he was mostly just slender like I was.

"Miri, it's been so long." 

"Since last winter, same as usual." I laughed. We'd gone through this since we were old enough to talk.

"I got you a present." He said, smiling.

"Really?" My eyes widened. "Where? Tell me tell me tell me!" I jumped up and down, grabbing his wrist. I was mostly putting on a show and he knew it. 

"You sound like a little kid."

"Mention presents and she is," A new voice said. I turned. 

"Hi, Ellone." I said without thinking. Then, I turned back around and screeched. 

She laughed and patted her stomach, which was somewhat bigger than usual. "I'm due in September." 

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" 

"A girl."

"What are you going to call her?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of letting Solan name her."

Of course, I turned to Solan and made a pleading face. "Can I help?" He laughed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No way!" 

"Come on. . ."

"Absolutely not!" 

"You're MEAN!" I said, glaring at him. 

"I know."

"And to think I actually _missed _you!" 

"Oh, you know you did." I followed him up onto the ship, still bickering. 

My mother and father had walked down to the ship and joined Ellone and James. "They're growing up so fast." My mother said wistfully.

"I know." That was Ellone. There was a hint of something in her voice. Almost like she was. . .hiding something. 

*

Solan led me through the ship down to the captain's quarters. "Here." He said. 

I looked around. I couldn't see anything, and was about to tell him so, when I heard barking. I turned around and a small puppy made its way over to me. As I knelt down the puppy jumped onto my lap. It was gray and white with a wolf-like face. 

"She's part wolf. When we were leaving Trabia she stowed away. I thought you might like her." 

"Thank you." I said, petting the little dog. After setting her down, I stood up and walked over to Solan, hugging him again. 

"I missed you, Solan."

"I really did miss you, too." He said softly. I stepped back a little and looked at him.

"This time, you have to stay. We can hide you in the. . .closet!"

"That's the first place they looked last time."

"Well, my tree then." 

"Two winters ago. I froze my butt. Remember?" He rolled his eyes. "That is the _last _time I go outside in February. Lovely birthday present, to have a _numb butt_!" He glared at me and I giggled. I turned to the puppy who was whining. "She needs to go out. I trained her."

"How can you go out on a ship?" I wondered as Solan scooped up the little puppy and ran with her. I trailed after him, thinking still.

*

"What are you going to name her?" Solan asked later after Ellone and James had left.

"I don't know. How old is she?"

"Couple months." 

"You haven't _named _her yet?" 

"No. You do it." 

I surveyed the puppy. She was tugging at the chair right now. She lost her grip and tumbled backwards. Solan laughed along with my parents, I was too busy thinking. 

"Iceheart!" 

"What? What kind of name is that?"

I tossed my hair. "A _good _one. Anyway, I wouldn't talk. You were probably calling her 'hey, you'."

He had the good grace to blush. "Actually, yeah."

"See! So there. And she'll grow into it."

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever." He stuck out his tongue. 

"That's MY line!"

"Whatever?"

"NO! Don't stick out your tongue." 

"That's not a line."

"So?" I pushed him and he fell backward onto the floor. Mostly his own doing. I didn't push him _that _hard. Iceheart bounded over and licked his face. I laughed this time. 

*

Later that night, after dinner, I changed into nightclothes and walked over to the guest room. Solan and I usually talked late into the night for the first couple nights he was here. We had catching up to do. I usually shut the door so we wouldn't disturb my parents, but as I started to, Mother told me to leave the door open. 

Puzzled, I stepped back. "How come?"

"Just do it, Miri." She said shortly. Mother never spoke to me like that. I nodded meekly (something I rarely did) and went inside the room. Watching after her, I didn't move until she'd left the area. Then, I turned and jumped onto the bed. Solan looked up from his book, exasperated.

"Hi! Whatcha reading?"

"A book about sorceresses." 

"Echh." I made a face. 

"That's so becoming." He said. 

"Why'd Mother make me leave the door open?" I asked, in a pique of curiousity. 

"Because you're older now."

"Fourteen. . .So?" 

"Well, it's not proper for us to be in a room together by ourselves with the door shut."

"Iceheart's in here."

"She's a _dog._" 

"So?"

"You say that too much."

"Well, you leave too many questions unexplained."

"It wasn't a question."

"So?"

"MIRI!" I grinned. I knew when he was irritated and he was now.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." 

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. Quit asking that."

"I didn't before."

"Suure."

"I _didn't_!" 

"You did lots of times last winter."

"Well, I thought you were."

"Guilty conscience?"

I kicked him.

"Ow."

"That's what you get."

"Yeah. So, anything interesting happen lately?" 

"Not really."

"You haven't destroyed anything all year? I'm shocked."

"Solan. . ."

"No, really! I didn't think you had it in you."

"It was only TWICE."

"Three times. Three years. In a row."

"It wasn't my _fault _that he left that in his boat!"

"No, but it was your fault that you messed with it."

"How was _I _supposed to know it was a firecracker?"

"You can't explain away the flood in the basement, though."

"Watch me." 

We both laughed. I'd really missed him. 

"So, nothing, really?" 

"No." I shook my head. The incident on the hill didn't seem important then. 

We talked for a while more, and then I had to go to bed.

*

"Solan." I whispered. "Solan! Wake up."

He rolled over and blinked up at me in the dim candlelight. "What?" He had the gift of waking up clearheaded, something I'd never possessed.

"I had a nightmare." The tears on my face were evidence enough of that. 

"Oh. . .Again? You're still having them?"

"Yes." 

"C'mere." He moved back towards the wall and I climbed under the covers next to him. 

"You don't care?"

"Of course not. You always sleep in here when you have nightmares, right?"

"Well, only when you're here. If you're not I go sit in my tree for a while."

"I know."

"But it's better when you're here."

"I know."

"Stop that. . ." I whined sleepily.

"Sure. Go back to sleep, okay? It's late." I felt something jump on the bed, and remembered Iceheart. She wriggled up next to me and I remembered something.

"I bet Mother gets mad. 'Member what she said earlier?"

"I'll talk to her. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Now go to sleep, Miri."

-End chapter two

Author's Note: I don't know _why _I added that scene at the end. . .Solan is falling in love with Miri, and though she doesn't know it yet, she's falling in love with him. 

I know it's been slow, but there'll be more interesting stuff in the next chapter. . .I promise! And we all know I always keep my word. . .*grin* 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Ghosts of the Past: Secrets Revealed

Ghosts of the Past: Secrets Revealed

*Solan

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered what had happned the night before. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked over and smiled. 

Miri was sleeping in my arms, her golden head nestled against my chest. She made a sleepy sound as I moved, and I froze. I didn't want to wake her. 

I heard the door squeak and I looked up. Edan was looking at the scene in front of him, his face unreadable. 

Uh-oh. I sat up slowly, moving away from Miri. Standing up, I looked at Edan. My long hair was messy from the long night, and I looked scruffy. Not the kind of person you'd like to see in bed with your daughter. . .if you even wanted to see a person in bed with your daughter, never mind we both still had all our clothes on.

"I'm sorry. She had a nightmare again and asked to sleep in here-" I explained. Edan held up his hand.

"I know. She gets them often. They're very upsetting for her. I'm glad you're here. It's harder for her to deal with them when you aren't."

I blinked, a little surprised. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not overjoyed seeing this new developement, but you're helping her, so I'll talk with Quistis." 

I smiled. "Thank you."

"What do you think about my daughter?"

Should I tell him the truth? I didn't think it mattered. "Well, to be honest, sir, I love her."

Edan grinned. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Watch out for her, all right? I feel like something's going to happen, and I just know she's going to be mixed up in it." 

I had the same feeling. "Edan. . .I feel the same way. You don't need to worry about her safety. I'll protect her with my life."

"I was afraid of that." he said with a low chuckle. Shaking his head, he left the room. I felt a little worried. My suspicions were just that, and I had put them off, but now that Edan felt the same way. . .I was definitely worried. If anything happened to Miri. . .

She stirred a little in her sleep. Edan had shut the door already, and I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her arms tightened around me just a bit, and I smiled. What if she felt the same way about me? It was too much to hope. 

*end

I woke up before opening my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was, but I could hear voices. Soft voices, as if someone was trying to be quiet because someone else was sleeping. 

Someone was holding me. I wasn't asleep as I normally slept, because I wasn't alone. Recalling back to last night, I remembered that it was Solan. 

I sighed a little, not too loudly, so that it could be chalked up to my still being asleep. I'd done a lot of thinking the night before as I was trying to fall asleep. Mother didn't want Solan and I in the same room alone together because we were both growing up and she was afraid we'd be attracted to each other differently now that we weren't kids anymore.

Maybe she was right. I was thinking about Solan a lot differently this year. He'd grown up a little, and didn't look so much like a gangly boy. He wasn't very tall, but when he'd probably be close to six feet when he was completely grown. I probably wouldn't get much taller than my five foot two inches, but I was hoping. 

He was good-looking, and that was nice, but that wasn't all. What I mean is, he'd always been nice to me, teaching me new things, looking out for me, sharing his books with me, and other things reminiscent of a big brother. Solan was my best friend. Sometimes I wished he'd be more than a best friend though. Then something came over me and I shook it off, wondering what I was thinking and laughing at how silly I was being. 

Today it didn't feel so silly though. I barely held back a gasp of surprise as I felt him stir a little and then, again, as I felt something warm and soft on my forehead. Even with my eyes closed I knew that he had kissed me. Maybe he did feel the way I did, at least a little. That could have been a brotherly kiss though. . .My arms were around him-I'd moved into that position some time during my sleep late last night-and I hugged him tightly. Slowly, as if it was a natural sleeping action. His arms tightened around me as well. I smiled a little. 

We stayed in that position for some time until I decided it was time to get up, however regretfully. I opened my eyes and looked up. His hazel eyes were staring straight into mine. Grinning, I pulled away and sat up. 

"Hi!" I said. 

"Took you long enough."

"You only _just _woke up." 

"I know. But you still slept longer."

"That's a good thing."

"Whatever."

"Are we going to argue all morning?"

"I don't know. . .That's up to you. I'm getting up. You can sit here and argue with yourself though."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Miri, are you ever going to grow up?" He asked teasingly. There was no bite to the comment, but I felt some. I gave him a hurt look and stomped out of the room, dragging the blanket that had been wrapped around me along. Ignoring him as he called after me, I slammed my bedroom door shut.

It was just as I had left it last night, the sheets on my bed rumpled and in total disarray. One of my pillows had been knocked to the floor and in my rush to find Solan I hadn't picked it up. A stuffed cat was on top of the pillow and Iceheart was curled up asleep on the bed. I sat down next to her and rubbed the top of her head gently.

"Why'd I get so upset?" I wondered to no one in particular. "Solan always teases me, and I tease him right back. So why am I angry?"

I wasn't angry, though, really. Just a little hurt and confused. My feelings for Solan were changing. We were still friends, of course, but I felt differently toward him. Could I be falling in love with him?

"I'm too young to fall in love. . ." I whined to Iceheart. She looked at me, an understanding expression on her face. I grinned and sat up. 

"What if he was falling in love with me? That'd be cool. . ." I hugged my arms to my chest and grinned, falling back on my bed. 

"Mirax Loralei Avalon." I said slowly, dragging each syllable out. "That sounds good together. Don'tcha think?" I asked Iceheart. "Mirax and Solan Avalon." Shaking my head, I laughed. "I'm so silly." 

I thought about going back out there, but I remembered I had stomped off just in time. Groaning, I flopped back onto my bed. There was no way for me to go out there without losing face. Just as I was resigning myself to spending the rest of the day in my room, there was a knock at the door.

"Wh-" I started to say, but the person wasn't done knocking. They knocked again, making a set of three. Again, two sets of three knocks came. I grinned.

"Come in!" I called, making my voice a little angry, as if I'd been sulking. Solan's head appeared over the door, just like I knew it would. 

"You remembered our knock."

"Obviously." 

"Miri. . .I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." 

"I know. . .I just get upset easy now for some reason." 

"That's cause you're a _girl._" I glared at him, and his response was to stick out his tongue. 

"That's very mature of you." I said. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. Walking over to where Solan was, I noticed he'd shut the door behind him and my heart skipped a beat, for no reason probably, but still. I was nervous, why I didn't know. 

"You do it all the time."

"I'm younger than you."

"Not _that _much younger." 

"You're almost fifteen."

"So?"

"I repeat. You say that too much."

"So?"

"Miri. . ." he said warningly. 

"What?" 

"You _know _what."

I looked at him. A lock of brown hair hung over one of his greenish eyes, making him look younger and so maddeningly handsome. I reached out and pushed it behind my ear. He looked at me oddly and I blushed.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't know." I realized my hand was still on his cheek and when I started to move it away, he moved his hand up from his side slightly, but then let it drop again. "It was in your eyes."

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked suddenly. 

"I. . .guess so." Strange. I was usually the one to suggest walks and things like that. Solan preferred staying inside. I remembered what had happened up on the hill a while back and brightened considerably. That was something I wanted to show him. Bouncing a little excitedly, I said, "Hey. . I want to show you something! Come on!" 

Running off, I didn't give him time to protest. 

*

It didn't take us long to reach the hill. Solan wasn't as used to such long walks as I, and he was panting a little as we trudged upwards. It was warm out, but not hot. I spotted the waving grasses and the stone. As we neared the area, I frowned a bit. There was something on top of the stone. Once I was closer, I saw that it was the cat. 

"Not again." I said under my breath. 

"What's the matter?" Solan asked, concerned. 

"Nothing." I said shortly, shaking my head at the same time. Right now was _not _a time I cared to elaborate. Remembering what had happened last time, I knew that the one thing that I could not do was touch the grave. Last time I had been badly frightened, and I still didn't even know entirely what happened. Something worse could and most likely would happen this time. 

"Solan-" I started to say, but stopped. I could feel something against my leg. I looked down. The tabby cat was rubbing against my leg and purring. At that instant I knew something very strange was going on, and I was about to look up, put my eyes back on Solan, but the cat beat me to it. 

She caught my gaze and held it. The intense blue eyes overpowered me, robbed my body of its free will. I tried to scream but I couldn't. My mind was no longer under my command. Woodenly, I took a step towards the grave.

__

Solan! I screamed. It was no use. The words would not come out of my mouth. My feet followed the ancient path to the grave and there was nothing I could do about it. 

What was going on here? Why was it so important for me to come into contact with Raine Loire's grave? Who was Raine Loire, and why was it me that she was focusing on? I was just a country girl with a particularly wild spirit.

Perhaps she had been like me. Maybe I was like the young Raine, and she was calling me for some reason.

That's silly. There's no such thing as a ghost. Is there? No, of course not.

Then what in Hyne's name is going on here? And what does this cat have to do with it. She was sitting on the grave once more, eyeing me. I could feel that Solan was watching me as well, but I couldn't be sure because I wasn't able to turn and look. 

I was near the grave now. Another step and I could reach out and touch it.

And I did. 

A strange tingle passed through my body as my fingertip touched cold hard stone. I could see a pale blue light emanating from the place where my skin was touching stone. I shivered, although I was not cold. Just then a barrage of thoughts and feelings hit me and I reeled back in shock.

__

A little girl with fawn-colored hair, running down stairs and tripping near the bottom. A woman ran over to her and picked her up, singing a soft lullaby. 

A tall young man with black hair and startlingly emerald eyes grinning a charming, lopsided smile.

A pretty young woman with long chestnut hair and blue eyes. 

A small baby, only hours old. A still form on a bed covered by a sheet. The baby wailed in his bed in the dark room as thunder crashed outside. 

There were more, so many more. Child's memories, a girl's memories, the thoughts and dreams of a young lady, and then the hopes and wishes of a fully grown woman. So many things. The flashed in my mind in colors, blue and white. I was seeing through the woman's eyes, the girl with the chestnut hair. 

Was she. . .Raine? 

When the flood of someone else's mind stopped, I regained control over my own mind. Try as I might, I could not stand. My legs shook and gave out under me. I heard, dimly, Solan stifling a gasp and he rushed to my side. I looked up at him and the expression on his face changed from one of worry to shock.

"Miri-" he gasped out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes. . .They're-" He stopped and dug into his pocket, pulling out a piece of glass we'd found on the way. It was clean and I put my hand behind it and held it up to my face. 

My eyes were blue. 

*

Solan calmed down after I explained to him everything that had happened. "Why didn't you tell me before, Miri? Maybe I could have helped you." 

"I doubt it. Whatever's happening to me. . . I don't know what it is. But I doubt that anyone can stop it except for who is doing this to me."

"We need to find out what's going on."

"I agree." I tried to stand up and fell down again. 

"Miri, just rest for a while. We've got all day. You don't need to-" he stopped. Probably because I was crying. "Miri. . .what's the matter?" He asked gently.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said through my tears. "I wasn't going to cry. . .but I feel sick and my head hurts."

"It probably does. From what you told me, it sounds like you recieved someone's consciousness-" I glared at him. "Sorry."

I smiled a little. "It's okay. You mean well." The tears came back. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Miri-" He broke off, shaking his head. "I'll never leave you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." He pulled me close to him and held me in his arms. "Besides. . .how could I leave you when I love you so much?" he whispered into my ear. I was drifting off and didn't think that I had heard him correctly. Sleepily I looked up, expecting nothing to have changed. But his face was slightly red and he had a sheepish smile on his face. That was the instant I knew I loved him.

"Solan, guess what?" I said, my voice laughing. Even though I was tired I still had enough energy to tease him.

His voice was unreadable, supressing emotion. "Yeah?"

"Love you too." I leaned back onto his chest and I felt him tense underneath me.

"Are you sure?"

I looked at him again. "Would I lie to you?"

"No. . .I'm sorry."

"It's okay." 

Without warning he leaned backward taking me with him. I was flat on my back in the grass, looking up at the sky. He sat up and leaned over me, holding his hair back from his face with one hand.

"Mirax?" 

"What?" I asked. That was the first time he had ever called me by that name. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Don't be silly. You know I trust you with my life." I said seriously.

"You won't be angry with me if I do something?"

"I don't know. Depends on what you're going to do," I said, my heart pounding. Please let it be what I thought it was going to be. . .

He bent down over me and touched his lips to mine. My heart was racing as I closed my eyes. I didn't even know what to do, I just assumed that was the proper procedure for a situation like this. For a moment that seemed to drag into eternity, nothing happened. Then I felt what I was sure was his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth a little. I met his tongue with mine and reached my hand up to him, pulling him down closer to me. This was my first kiss and I'd be damned if I didn't make the most of it. I could feel his hair soft beneath my fingers and also I could feel his hand on my hip, moving upward slowly. When he reached my ribs he stopped and let his hand rest there, soft and warm against me. 

I assumed I was doing things properly because he didn't pull away. After what must have been several minutes, I pushed him away gently and rather reluctantly. 

"Wow." He said. I glared at him. "What?" 

"Nothing. . .Really?"

"Yeah." 

"First kiss?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Me too."

"Of course." I made a face at him and sat up, running my fingers through my hair to free it of grass. 

"I wouldn't do that yet if I were you." Solan said.

"Why not?" I asked, missing the playful tone in his voice. 

"Because." He leaned over and kissed me again. The kiss was long, soft, sweet, and we did wind up with even more grass in our hair after that one. Everything shedded in the summer. Cats, dogs, the earth. . .

What seemed like eternities passed before either me or him became aware of anything but each other. I looked up to see that the sun was directly overhead. We'd been out here for at least two hours. We were both still wearing the clothes we'd slept in the night before, a shirt similar to the one I'd been wearing the day before when Solan first arrived, only in light pink, and white shorts that were a little shorter than the ones I'd worn yesterday. I tugged at them self-consciously over my skinny legs and twitched a tiny ladybug off my skin. Solan was wearing a loose shirt with the sleeves missing and a pair of loose pants with a drawstring waist that had probably once belonged to his father. They were a washed out indigo and very soft.

He took advantage of the fact that my head was bent to pick some grass out of my tangled golden hair. It hadn't seen a brush this morning and the only combing it had gotten was that of the finger genus. It wasn't horribly messy because I had been blessed with hair that just hung straight no matter what. Luckily I wasn't big on curling it or anything like that.

The small green blades fell to the ground one after another and I shifted restlessly as he worked slowly and patiently. I had never been good at being patient. He'd always been the one who sat for hours on end, waiting for a bird to come closer to him. I'd call the creature and if it didn't come, I resigned myself to the fact that it wasn't going to and gave up. He'd wait and be the one to put the dove or squirrel into my hands and let me pet it. 

Finally he finished and I raised myself up onto my knees so I could reach the top of his head. I ignored what part of my body was in his face and decided that he could just sit there blushing if he didn't have enough sense to turn his head the other way. I moved around to the other side, though, after a moment or two. He was too polite to say anything. 

It was a lot harder to pick the pieces out of his hair. The golden-brown locks had always been slightly curly, and now, his hair was shoulder length. I'd be there for a while. He reached up to help me and our hands touched. His fingers slipped around mine and pulled my hands down from the top of his head. Pulling me close, he kissed me again. 

"I'm really glad we came out here today." He said quietly.

"So am I." I said, smiling. There was a hint of something in my voice, though, that I wasn't even sure I could explain. So of course he noticed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah. . .I guess I'm fine. I just-I wish I knew what happened earlier."

"So do I." He hugged me. "Don't worry, Miri. We'll find out and I'll make it right, okay?" 

I smiled a little. I was still worried. My eyes had changed color, for no apparent reason. That was something to be worried about right there. But I knew Solan would figure it out. He was good at that. And I'd help him, and then everything would be okay. 

*

Over the next few weeks, strange things began to happen. Just little things, but they bothered me. The most significant was when I was sitting in the bar one Saturday night. It was really late, and Papa was upstairs with Mother. They were both asleep already. I was sitting on the bar, swinging my legs back and forth, not really thinking about anything in particular and he was sitting in a chair reading.

He turned a page and I looked at him. A thin strand of hair hung over his left eye, which was looking particularly green at the moment. I knew he must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up at me and smiled. That particular smile rang a bell in my expanded memory.

"You look just like Laguna when you smile." I said. 

"Laguna? Who're you talking about, Miri?" 

"Laguna Loire." He looked at me strangely. 

"The guy who used to be president of Esthar?"

"Yes." 

"You know him?" 

"No." Why'd I say that? I didn't even know what Laguna looked like. 

__

Yes you do an insistent voice in the back of my mind said. In my mind's eye, I saw the picture of the man with black hair and green eyes.

It was just little things like that. I'd be walking down the street and remember doing something that when I brought up later, someone told me that I had never done. Walking past the flower shop, I remembered a middle-aged woman tending it, selling and trading flowers of all kinds to the people of Winhill and tourists and the like.

A middle aged woman. The flower shop had been run by a very elderly woman when my mother and father first came here. She had died before I was born and the shop had been vacant ever since. 

Why was I having these memories of things that never took place? What's happening to me?

My eyes were still blue. It had been nearly a month, June was well underway. I wondered if I had lost the emerald shade forever. 

Why, every time I looked into a mirror, did I see that girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes? I did. Just for a moment, and then it was me. Mirax. It was always her first, though.

Why were my eyes so reminiscent of that cat? What did the cat have to do with this? No one had any answers for my questions. Solan hadn't even been able to uncover anything except an old town record, with photos of lots of people from decades ago. The girl was only in two pictures. In one, she was holding a little girl. Solan said he knew that picture from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Until he did, we were stuck, because in the other picture she was much younger, closer to my age than anything else. It didn't trigger anything with me, only that I somehow knew it was her. 

I'd have to find the answers on my own. 

-End chapter three

Author's Note: I'm quite sure many of you have figured out where this is going already. That's okay. I know I'm not too good with surprise plots and things like that. Sometimes you figure out what's going to happen even before I do. 

I do know how this story is going to turn out. It's going to be weird for a while, so you might as well get used to that. It's not as supernatural as I'd like, really, but then, I was never good with that kind of writing. So I guess you'll just have to take it as it is. 

Really, though, I hope you're enjoying Ghosts of the Past. I'm having so much fun writing this story. Please, tell me what you think of it. The best part of being a writer here is hearing what you guys have to say about my work. So please, review this. :) Thank you! 


	4. A New Revelation

Ghosts of the Past: A New Revelation  
  
  
In the weeks following the change in me, I spent my nights in Solan's room. I didn't have nightmares anymore, I hadn't had them since my eyes had changed color, but I was still scared at night.  
  
I was scared all the time. Why, I don't know. There was just this feeling I had, like someone or something was watching me. Something-ghostly. It frightened me.   
  
Solan couldn't do anything to make the weird feeling go away, but he could and did hold me throughout the nights, bringing some peace to my mind.  
  
It's funny how things work out. Really, it was just such a coincidence that he'd told me he loved me the same day my life was turned upside down.   
  
We still hadn't been able to find any more information on Raine. Both of us were sure that somehow her and the oddities were connected, but we didn't know how. The only thing we had to go on besides the pictures I'd absorbed into my mind was that picture of her with the little girl we'd found in the town records. Solan had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. If he remembered where he saw it, that might lead us to someone who could tell us about Raine, and also, maybe about what was happening to me.  
  
I was sitting on his bed waiting for him to finish brushing his teeth. Mother didn't like us sleeping in the same room, but we left the door open so it wasn't like she could say we were doing anything. Papa had convinced her it was okay, and she trusted both Solan and I so she mostly just left the issue alone.  
  
Suddenly, I heard something from the bathroom. I think it was a swear word, but it was muffled because there was something in the mouth of the person who had said it. Following were several hurried spitting noises, and then running water, and then a door slam. About a second and a half later, the bedroom door opened and Solan entered the room, shutting the door behind him softly.   
  
"You're supposed to leave that open." I reminded him.   
  
"I'll fix it in a minute. I've got to tell you something." He said earnestly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember that picture we saw? I said I'd seen one before, just like it? Well, I remembered where."  
  
"While you were brushing your teeth?"  
  
"Y-what?"  
  
"Nothing. Continue please."  
  
"I'll come back to that. Anyway, Mom has that picture! You know the big album she has, it's silver with Winhill Ghosts written on the cover? It's in there.  
  
"Winhill Ghosts? What's that mean?"  
  
"I don't know. And we can't ask her until she gets here."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"She said she'd be back in June."  
  
"Okay. . .When?"  
  
"I don't know exactly."  
  
"So, basically, we won't know any more until she gets here."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I sighed.   
  
"So, what's all this about what I think when I'm brushing my teeth?"  
  
"Nothing really. You're just weird."  
  
"Do you kiss weird people?"  
  
"Maybe. It depends on how cute the weird people look when they're subtly asking their girlfriend if she wants to make-out."  
  
He promptly made a puppy face at me.   
  
"Okay, good enough." I leaned forward to kiss him. After about a minute or so, I remembered about the door. "Shouldn't we open the door?"  
  
"Your mom's asleep. Remember?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Come back here, please."   
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
Ellone finally arrived back in Winhill on the 19th of June. It was two entire days, however, before we were able to speak with her in private.  
  
Dinner had been over for an hour, and Mother was upstairs reading. Papa was down at the docks with James preparing the ship to leave. They'd just stopped to check in and were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Mother had spoken to James and Ellone and Solan was staying here for the remainder of the year. I don't know how they managed to pull that one off but I was forever grateful.   
  
Ellone was resting and I walked up next to her. I placed my hand on her arm and she opened her eyes. "Oh! Mirax. You startled me." She smiled, but the smile froze when she took a good look at me.  
  
"Raine? Oh, Hyne."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your eyes. . .What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could answer that, Mom." Solan came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. Together, we proceeded to tell her the events of the late spring and summer.  
  
She was silent for a long moment afterwards. "I don't know what to say."   
  
"Do you know what's happening?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, I do."  
  
"Tell me, please!" I said excitedly. I'd been waiting for this.  
  
"I don't know if I should. No, don't get me wrong," she continued when she saw my face. "I know that you deserve to know what's happening to you, and you should know. But it may frighten you, and I don't want you to be scared."  
  
"I'll be all right."  
  
"Mom, I'll watch out for her. She'll be fine."  
  
"Solan, I don't doubt that you'll watch out for her, but this isn't something you can change or protect against." She took a breath and continued. "There's a ghost here. She's been around for quite some time, haunting this town. No one knows exactly what she wants. I have my assumptions, but I can't be positive."  
  
This was the point which I began to put two and two together. "Ellone. . .She's Raine Loire. The woman buried on the hill. She was married to Laguna Loire, and she died in childbirth. You were the little girl I saw. But what happened to the baby?"  
  
"You know him."  
  
"I do? It's not Papa, is it?"  
  
"No. Your mother's friend from Garden, Squall Leonhart. He's my little brother. Not by blood, because I was adopted, but by love, certainly."  
  
"Squall? That's Raine's son?" Solan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I was still connecting things. "That cat. . .It must have been Raine's cat when she was still alive. Now it's her. Her spirit is in the cat, and that's how she makes me do things."  
  
"You're right, Miri. At least, that's what I gather. I could be wrong, but I don't think so. It fits too well for us to be wrong."  
  
"So what is she trying to do? And why is it me that she wants to control?"  
  
"I doubt she wants to control you, Miri. She's a spirit. She has a limited form of communication with the people in our world, and I think she may be trying to get a message across."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We need to find that out. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I do. Solan, Miri, try and find out as much as you can. Just remember, she's not trying to hurt you. Don't be afraid of her. I don't know what she wants, but she does want something. Remember that she was hurt in her life, and be kind."  
  
"Of course." I looked past Ellone and saw something familiar. "Sol-" It was her. The little blue-eyed cat sat on the bookshelf, staring directly at me.   
  
I need a new vessel. This cat is aging, and soon she'll die. I need a creature with a longer life. What I need to do cannot be done for several more years. You won't do. . .at least not to carry my spirit. You would carry something else quite nicely, though.   
  
The tingly feeling of being watched grew, and then disappeared. I was left with a memory of having been spoken to but no recollection of the words. Shaking my head to clear it, I couldn't remember what had happened.   
  
I suppose if I had I'd have had a million more questions.   
  
Oh, and the cat had disappeared again.   
  
  
-end chapter four  
  
  
Author's Note: Hmm. . .I should be able to finish this up in two more chapters. It's drawing to a close. . .I know you're all so disappointed. *grin*  



	5. Soon

Untitled 

Ghosts of the Past: Soon 

Time passes rather slowly when you're waiting for something. Actually, I don't suppose we were waiting for something. Solan and I were only expecting something to happen. 

Something did happen, right when we weren't expecting it. Over a year had passed since we had seen Raine. We were pretty jumpy, because I felt that she'd be appearing any time now. It had been too long and too quiet. 

You see, Solan had been given permission to stay with us through the year, and he stayed through next year as well. Ellone had spoken to my parents and all four of them felt I would be safer with Solan with me at all times. Privately, I disagreed, because I didn't think Raine was trying to hurt me, but when my parents agreed with my boyfriend's parents that he could live with us, I wasn't really planning on arguing. 

Solan and I spent a lot of time outside the rest of the summer and the beginning of fall, that year, but as it got colder I got sick a lot. I'd never gotten sick because of the cold before, and I can't say it was a welcome change. Mother made me spend a lot of time in bed, and it got boring after a while. One such of those days, I had a sore throat and headache and I kept sneezing. I didn't feel like doing anything. 

Solan sat with me, as usual, reading to himself. I didn't need to talk to him, I just wanted him there with me as I tried to sleep. Finally I gave up on that idea though. It was half past three, I wasn't going to be able to sleep no matter how hard I tried. 

"Solan. . ." 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you tell me a story?" 

He looked at me and burst out laughing. 

"What?" I asked, hurt. 

"How old are you?" 

"Fifteen." 

"You'll be sixteen tomorrow." 

"What? I will?" I paused to count the days and realized that tomorrow was, indeed, November 13th, my sixteenth birthday. "Oh, I hope it snows. If it does, can we have a snowball fight?" I asked excitedly. 

"If you're feeling better." 

"I will be! It's my birthday. I'll be fine. Now will you tell me a story?" 

He sighed and began a story about a princess named Garnet and a thief named Zidane, but he had told it to me before. I just listened to his voice as I drifted off to sleep. 

* 

It did snow, I remember. It snowed all morning, not stopping until after noon. When it did, I was waiting. Solan and I had the best snowball fight ever. Mother hadn't wanted me to go outside, because I had just been sick, but since it was my birthday, she let me, only because I'd promised to wear lots of winter clothes. 

I hated winter clothes, but I would have hated staying inside worse. 

My parents were going to Deling City to get my present. They wouldn't tell me what it was, but they said they'd have to stay overnight and they would be back tomorrow. After dinner, they left, telling Solan and I to behave ourselves. Papa meant to not burn the house down, but I saw the look in Mother's eyes. She meant something different. I was much too young for that, though, and hadn't any plans to pursue that type of activity for some time now. 

Ironic. . . 

Anyway, it was really cold in the house. It WAS Winhill, after all, a mountain town. The heat didn't work properly, the heat didn't work properly anywhere in this town. So, Solan and I got our blankets and pillows and planned to make a bed in front of the fire. 

We stayed up talking and burning marshmallows, but finally my eyes started to close. I was getting sleepy. 

"Miri. . ." Solan started, but trailed off. 

"What?" I said. I had been leaning on his shoulder, but now I sat up and looked at him. 

"Never mind." 

"No, come on, tell me." 

He turned red. "I just wanted to ask you something." 

"Like what?" 

"Well. . .you know I love you. I really do, a lot, and I want to marry you someday. But I don't know what's going to happen, here, and maybe it'll be bad, or scary, but if you do love me, and maybe want to marry me someday too, I just wanted to give you something more to hold on to than words. Maybe it'll help you." 

My heart was beating pretty fast right then. I was kind of getting what he was trying to say, but I wasn't sure exactly. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. 

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand, okay?" I did. I felt something slide over my finger, and then my hand was turned over and he kissed my palm. "You can open your eyes now." 

I did, turning over my hand, and I saw a silver band with a tiny pink stone in the middle on my finger. You know how sometimes they say 'so happy I didn't know whether to laugh or cry?' Well, that's how I felt right then. 

He smiled at me, a little nervously. I looked at my hand, happy and surprised. Then I threw my arms around him, knocking him to the ground because of his surprise. 

"That makes this my best birthday ever." I whispered, and he kissed me. The kiss went on for a while, and as it wound up, I was sitting up, leaning back against the wall, and he was leaning forward, one of his hands just above my knee and the other one lightly on my waist. Then I felt the presence of Raine nearby and pulled away. 

She was standing in front of us, the little cat. I looked at her angrily. "What is it this time?" 

Raine took no offense. Now is time. You're old enough. I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry for having to do this, both of you. It seems you were progressing well enough on your own, but I have to do this to make sure. . .certain things happen. Mirax, Ellone will know what happened, and can explain it to you better than I can. It won't be easy, but I'll be with you, too. Please don't hate me. This is something I must do. . . 

Leaving me to think about what she meant, the cat disappeared. I didn't have to wonder for long. 

A sleepy feeling took over my mind, and explained to me what I had to do. From the vacant look on Solan's eyes, I could tell the same thing was happening to him. There wasn't anything in my mind but the knowing of what I had to do, no why or anything. Objection wasn't there, either. I wanted to do this. Despite my earlier thoughts of not being old enough, I'd changed my mind in that kiss with Solan. I knew he wanted it as much as I did, but he was reluctant to ask. Really, there wasn't a reason why we shouldn't. We were going to get married, and it's not like we were children. 

So I was acting on my own, despite the possession. I could hear Raine's approving voice in my head. I'm glad it's you, Miri. You're like me. 

* 

Luckily, I awoke early the next morning. I was cold. The fire had died long ago, and I was cold because I wasn't wearing any clothes. Before I panicked, I remembered the events of last night, and smiled a little to myself as I wrapped myself in a blanket, and thanked Hyne that my parents weren't home yet. 

"Solan, wake up." I whispered, shaking him. I wondered if he'd remember, and as he opened his eyes, it hit me why what happened had happened. 

"Solan! It's really important." He sat up and blushed as he realized he wasn't wearing clothes and tried to pull a blanket over himself. 

"Don't bother." I said impatiently. "I saw it all last night, and we have more important things to worry about. Do you remember what happened?" 

By the look of dawning on his face, I could tell he did. "We-Miri, I'm sorry. . .I don't know what came over me. I didn't on purpose, it was like something was-" 

"Possessing you. I know. Me too. But don't worry about it, because I wanted to anyway." 

"You did?" 

"Yes, don't act so surprised, you did too. Now listen. I've figured out why Raine was speaking to me. I know what she wanted." 

"You what? What does she want?" 

"Well, last night before we, you know," I said, blushing, "she appeared, do you remember?" 

"Not really." 

"Well, she told me that it was time, that she couldn't wait any longer. Last time I saw her she said I was perfect to carry something else, if not her spirit. This morning I put it together." 

"Well, what?" 

I took a deep breath. "She wants her spirit reborn. For that she needs a vessel, a human. I'm carrying that human right now." 

"You're WHAT?" Solan asked, nearly falling over backwards. 

"For someone who just asked me to marry him last night, you seem a little surprised. These things happen." 

"You're pregnant?" 

"Yes, I am. You can be surprised and shocked, you'll have time to get used to the idea." 

"I guess so. . ." he said, dazed. 

* 

Ellone explained it to my parents, and they weren't upset anymore. Well, not really. They blamed themselves, saying they shouldn't have gone. I'm glad they did, though. It's not like it would have changed anything if they'd stayed. I still would be going to have a baby. 

Epilogue 

A golden sunrise touched the skies of Winhill, and before too long, the sun was high in the sky. A young girl, perhaps twelve, by the name of Leona, burst from the door of a house in the square and ran barefoot down the path. Her long dark hair streamed out behind her. She headed straight for the hills, and as she ran, she heard a voice whispering in the wind. 

. . .it's time. . .soon. . .you'll see. . . 

She turned around to see if someone was there. No one was. 

Her puzzled eyes were blue. 

The End 

That's all. No more. Ghosts of the Past is finished. It started out as the sequel to a story I hadn't even written yet, a story about George and Quistis. I gave up on it when I realized I wanted to write this more. 

Maybe someday I'll write the story of Leona. I got the name of her from the beginning of Raine's last name. I didn't want to name her Raine, too cliched. I might explain why Raine needed her. (In case you didn't know, she's Miri and Solan's daughter. ^^) 

I don't know if I will or not. 

I'd just like to say that I enjoyed writing this story. I loved it. Out of all the series I have written, this one is my favorite. Everyone who's read and reviewed, thank you. Thanks for bearing with me even though it took me so long, and reading through to the end. If you enjoyed it, I'm glad. Au revoir. 

-Kayte, November 3rd, 2001 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
